


银河飞行守则

by Juicy_999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	银河飞行守则

全文4500+，一个狗屁不通的浪漫爱情故事。很OOC，希望大家能喜欢。

 

0.

 

任何瞬间的心动都不容易，不要怠慢了它。  
——《爱德华-巴纳德的堕落》

 

1.

 

下午三时。

“叮咚——”朱正廷将手用力地在裤子中缝蹭了蹭，感觉掌心一片濡湿。

七月份的南方有些过于热了，皙白的后颈蒙上薄汗，细边儿眼镜也不住地向下滑，两分钟过去了。他舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，握紧行李箱手柄，滑溜溜的。

他蹙着眉又抬起手，门却突然开了。举在半空无所寄托的手硬生生更改了轨迹，有些僵硬地打着招呼，眉间的褶皱也被抹平，“嗨……”

“请进。”他含糊地说着。开门的人垂着眼睑，趿拉着拖鞋，满是泡沫的嘴里还叼着牙刷，一副没睡醒的样子。

朱正廷连忙将沉重的行李箱搬了进来，忙里偷闲瞄了眼新房客的样子，长的还挺好看的。撞见他不经意瞥来的目光，朱正廷便敛了目光，将所有的情绪掩藏在厚厚的眼镜片后。

兴许是方才上楼提行李花光了力气，最后一个最大的行李箱费了好大劲也没搬进来，反倒是在门口磕磕碰碰发出了巨大的声响和些许可以忽略不计的刮痕。他抿了唇，打算做最后一次尝试时，旁边突然出现一双干燥温热的手。

“我来吧。”已经打扮得干干净净的室友勾了勾唇角，不由分说地抢过把手，却因为汗液的作用倏地向下一滑。

颇有些尴尬。

“刚刚忘记擦干手了。”蔡徐坤打着哈哈，盯着室友白白净净的耳廓渐渐染上绯红，心里也觉得有些有趣。

“你、你好，我叫朱正廷。”

朱正廷捧着手里的冰果汁，颇有些局促地开口道。他不太善于人际交往，遇见生人就会有些结巴。

室友递给他一片薄荷叶，见他拒绝也浑不在意，只是耸了耸肩将嫩绿的薄荷放在自己的杯子里，我知道啊。

他说着，吸了口冰果汁，发出声响。许久没有得到对方的回答，蔡徐坤才恍然大悟，礼尚往来。

“蔡徐坤，程序员。昨晚加班今天才会起这么晚，平时早睡早起作息良好。”

“我是商场工作人员，负责男装部的……”他打住话头，见对方一脸的兴致缺缺，只好将剩下的一百来字含在舌尖吞入腹中，有些不吐不快，便鼓起脸颊一副气恼的模样。

“你会做饭吗？”蔡徐坤开口，晃了晃杯子里的冰块，丁零当啷的响。

“会一点……”

“每天的早餐晚餐我们俩轮流着做，可以吗？”对方满意地点头，掏出手机点开备忘录，“有什么忌口么。”

“没有。”朱正廷眨巴着眼睛，一脸的向往。

还是个小吃货。

蔡徐坤勾起唇角偷乐着，把新建的便笺删了，便直起身子看向朱正廷，脸上的笑意渐渐褪去，叫他看得一愣一愣的。

“我希望以后如果不是必要，你不要进入我的房间。同理，我也不会轻易进入你的房间，这点你可以放心,我绝对没有偷窥别人隐私的爱好。”

蔡徐坤举起双手，淡淡地说，反倒打消了朱正廷心里最后一丝顾虑。

这个室友，人还挺好的。

朱正廷将行李箱推进被收拾地干干净净的次卧，心跳随着目光又一次轻飘飘地落在对象线条利落干净的下颏线条和微微隆起的喉结，砰砰作响。

 

2.

 

事实上在接下去的半个月里两人鲜少见到面，其中大部分的原因是工作时间不同步造成的。

冰箱上的便利贴从黄色的到粉色的，从规矩的方形到不知道那个动漫里的卡通人物形象都有。蓝色圆珠笔斑驳的墨点被手掌侧面牵扯出拖沓的线条和欲盖弥彰的心事。

极小一部分的原因是朱正廷单方面的回避和看似有些矛盾的贴心。

台风天的时候他会掐着时间煮上一碗姜汤热在蒸锅里，好让晚归的程序员在全身湿透后避免感冒的打扰。

现在是晚九点，刚刚打上泡沫的朱正廷一手举着滴滴答答漏着水的莲蓬头，另一只手打开开关——听到轰隆隆的加热声了。手背碰到金属管，猝不及防被烫得泛起了红。

水还是有的，莲蓬头坏了。

朱正廷把湿淋淋的莲蓬头塞回架子上，垂着头慢吞吞地取过一旁的毛巾将身上的泡沫都抹净了。他心不在焉地擦着，身体就像漂浮在云层里的泡泡，在真空的宇宙里飞行。

蔡徐坤的主卧有浴室。

擦拭的手一顿，脸上像是被热气蒸热了一般泛起西柚汁那样可爱的颜色。现在，这个可爱的泡沫变成粉色的了。

 

蔡徐坤打开门的时候看到的是一个摘下了眼睛，湿漉漉的一只小兔子，看起来可怜极了。

“我可以借用一下你的浴室吗？外头那个莲蓬头坏了。”

蔡徐坤斜倚在门框上，与他的距离非常近，近到能感觉到他打在脸颊上轻柔的又颤抖着的呼吸。他看见被对方急忙套上松松垮垮的鸦灰色丝绸睡衣敞开的领口下，掩盖不住的风情和浪漫的粉色。

他没有开灯，正在窗边架起自己的天文望远镜，房间里只有微弱的月光与忽明忽灭的星光。

朱正廷看见他黑色的松软的空调被乱糟糟地堆在床上，柔软地毯上半月形的靠椅塌陷出一个人形，这里就像是一个孤独的钢琴家的夜间小木屋，又冷淡又梦幻。

他可真奇怪。

朱正廷侧着身子挤进蔡徐坤故意留下的狭小的过道，心里想着，却又不能不承认这样浪漫的孤独让他越发的心驰神往。

蔡徐坤贴心地将他被挤蹭下肩膀的睡衣拢了拢，似是不经意那样握了握他单薄圆润的肩头，又走到窗边不知在望着什么。

城市里的星星太淡太远了，渴望前往天王星的宇航员也无法冲破大气层，在云端汲取稀薄的氧气。

 

蔡徐坤听到落锁声，下意识便回过头看了他一眼，“洗好了？”

他坐在飘窗上，指间夹着一支纯白色的细长香烟，正缓缓吐出一个完美的烟圈。

“你在看什么？”朱正廷微微点头，擦着头发走向蔡徐坤，他脱掉大到不合脚的拖鞋，爬到狭窄的飘窗上坐在他对面。

“没什么。”他冲着朱正廷吐出一缕烟气，“你呢？”

什么？朱正廷看着笼在乳白色月光与烟气里的蔡徐坤的脸，心下突然柔软了一小块。

“没什么。”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，挪了挪位置又靠近了对方一些，“早点吹头发，明天起来头会痛。”

朱正廷摇了摇头，拨去了眼前的朦胧，闻到了一丝清甜的梅子味，看到对方眼底友好的戏谑和半点深沉，他突然觉得有些羞赧，于是原先哽在喉头的话语也绕了个圈儿绕了回来。

“这支烟的味道怎么样？”他突兀地问，要找回几分面子。

蔡徐坤被他问的一愣，用拇指顶开空瘪的只有些余香的烟盒盖，“没有了。”

“……可惜。”同居的房客借着月光用自己并不算很好的视力努力去看香烟的牌子，却只看到几个无衬线的英文字母印在盒子上。

“有什么可惜的？”

他听见对方从胸腔内部发出的低沉沙哑的笑声，那笑声仿佛也牵引着他的心跳跃出这幅躯壳。他睁大了眼睛，看见在迷蒙的香气里他将烟夹在两指间，唇边漾开一个暧昧的弧度。他将闪着鲜红火光的那头含进嘴里，咬住烟身，冲他挑了挑单边的眉。

乳白的月光缠绵着浓郁的烟气萦绕在宇航员的身侧，被他蛊惑的昙花便展开了洁白如牛乳的花瓣。

他双手撑在窗台上，跪伏在蔡徐坤身前。空荡荡的睡衣里他的身体一览无余，纤瘦却并不细弱。张开的两瓣花瓣颤抖着靠近那还带着男人气息的烟嘴。他可从来没想过这辈子第一次吸烟居然会是这样暧昧香艳的样子。

湿热。

他含上那连着银线的烟嘴，偷偷地向前凑近了一毫米。

抬眼望了望近在咫尺的他的清澈见底的眸子，心虚地垂下了目光。

没有被发现吧？

他学着蔡徐坤的样子吸一口，唇间却突然触到了柔软温暖的触感，烟气在他的肺里堪堪绕了半圈便跑了出来。

他咳嗽着，想退开来，却被对方按住了脖颈，与他细细密吻。他的吻很温柔细致，像是一朵花的花盘渐渐圆满，也像一轮月慢慢丰盈。一切显得温柔有序又顺理成章。

可惜被蛊惑的昙花并没有深陷温柔陷阱太久，他一把推开了这个孤独又温柔的宇航员，踩着过大的拖鞋从飘飘然的银河仓促地回到了自己的温室里。

我在做梦吗。朱正廷摸了摸自己半干的发梢，觉得头真的有点痛了。他舔了舔依旧湿润的被亲吻地有些发肿的嘴唇，默默地想。

另一边，蔡徐坤将燃到尽头的烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里，舌尖舔了舔被抖落的烟灰燎出的泡，没有在做梦啊。

兔子洞里的兔子跑的太快了，爱丽丝晕头转向。

他耸肩，正欲再取出一支香烟，看清烟盒里的空空如也，悻悻地将无处安放的手塞进睡衣口袋里。

 

3.

 

“这几天公司安排我出差去外地分公司检查工作，1号晚上回来。”蔡徐坤摸了摸那贴在冰箱上的便利贴，凹凸不平的字迹告诉着他，他没有做梦。

他嗤笑一声，将便利贴揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，将冰在冰箱里的早餐一并扔掉。

也不是离了谁就活不下去的幼稚的年纪。蔡徐坤锁上房门前，瞟了眼朱正廷的房间，收拾地干干净净，心里也空落落的。

他多少是理解朱正廷的想法的，这对他而言可能也太突然了。

也许逃跑的兔子过不了多久就会回到这个洞口，又或许他已经被红桃皇后捉走了。

 

宇航员和昙花还是在夜空下一见钟情了。

当朱正廷揉着倦意满满的双眼旋转钥匙打开房门看到玄关处亮着的一豆暖黄灯盏时，他承认，这七天以来被他怠慢的心动叫嚣着复苏了。那跳动的声音这样响亮，以至于在万籁无声的夜里，倚坐在沙发上已经睡着的蔡徐坤也被他的心跳声吵醒。

“你不是说一号晚上回来吗？”蔡徐坤将静音了的电视音量调大了一格，掩饰这份尴尬。

“的确是晚上啊——”我可没让你等我。

朱正廷抬起手腕看了眼手表，八月二日零点十二分。好吧，他自知理亏，并不多做纠缠。

他将行李箱拖进房间，换上睡衣，一回头就看到蔡徐坤站在门口，目光里涌动着火热的暗流。

“……今天是我的生日。”他难得有些语塞。

朱正廷并不知他说这话是何意，便结结巴巴地说，生日快乐。

可他方才说出一个字，便被对方用指腹抵在唇间，阻止了他接下来要说出的话。

“这句话，留到今晚再说，可以吗？”他的手掌拢在朱正廷的脸侧，拇指缓慢地摩挲着那干燥柔软的嘴唇，“陪我去一个地方看星星吧。”

他的动作轻缓又柔和，于是朱正廷便鬼使神差地点了点头，同意在下一个安静的夜里和他的同居人一起去看星星。

这听起来太蠢了。

放了一天假补足了觉的朱正廷在十点钟起床看见冰箱里的三明治时，记忆回笼，不由得唾骂自己一时为美色所迷惑。

却又很期待向来不合群的室友莫名的邀约。

 

“请各位游客尽快离开公园。”十一点过后，公园的喇叭里响起了冰冷的女声。一时之间，周围躺椅上逗留的离家出走的中学生和心有所扰的年轻人都纷纷起身，熙熙攘攘地涌向各个门口。

“我们不用离开吗？”他看着已经扎好的帐篷，有些好奇地问蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤架好沉重的天文望远镜，随口答道，我有凭证。

于是小昙花便安心地和他的宇航员遨游在夜空中和满月下虚度时光。

“那是什么？”朱正廷通过天文望远镜看到了他从未见过的盛景，欣喜地脱口而出。

“天王星。”蔡徐坤同他坐在软垫上，身上裹着同一条柔软又舒适的毯子，亲密地依偎在一起。

“这里的星星比在市区里看见的更亮更多。”朱正廷笑着转过头，看着蔡徐坤认真地说道，“今天晚上并不算很冷，我想，一条毯子就够了。”

说完，他就闭上了眼，嘴角勾起一个卷翘的可爱弧度。

这里的月光很亮，蔡徐坤能看见对方脸上的期待和向往。

他想起了一句话，当可爱的人闭上了眼睛，那么他就是在向你索吻。他轻轻地握住了朱正廷濡湿的掌心，在他眉间落下一吻，在他睁开眼前又亲了亲那颤动的眼睑，最后衔住了那如玫瑰般娇嫩的嘴唇。

他剥去了套在身上的衬衫，亲吻对方光洁的泛着粉色的圆润的肩头，抚摸他柔软如水的胴体。清浅的吟哦像是压抑在喉间，在牛乳般的月光下，在如温柔起伏的潮汐的薄毯里此起彼伏。朱正廷双腿缠铰在蔡徐坤腰间，用坦诚的身体将他紧紧拥入怀中。

“生日快乐啊，蔡徐坤。”他松开被啃啮的喉结，拨开蔡徐坤汗湿的头发，一双星眸直直望进他的眼底。

“我喜欢你。”

 

4.

 

“我真的要在大夏天用创可贴吗，”蔡徐坤摸了摸自己喉结上浅浅的齿痕，“我的男朋友？”

“闭嘴！”朱正廷精挑细选挑准了位置，势必要一举成功。恶狠狠地将创可贴贴上，朱正廷红着脸地催促他赶紧收拾东西，“快回家了。”

“好啊，回家。”

 

5.

 

And if Cupid's got a gun  
如果丘比特拿着枪  
then he's shooting  
那么他正在置我们于死地

 

-FIN-  
七夕快乐 我的两个大朋友要天天开心


End file.
